The Manipulation of Hogwarts
by Chip of Silver
Summary: You ever wonder why the staircases move? Why you can see the sky in the great hall. Why there's a Basilisk in a school? Well, here's my theory and I blame Godric Gryffindor. This is just a silly fic that explains some of the odd things at Hogwarts.


They were the four most powerful witches and wizards in the world. They were the most intelligent, the most intuitive and when they decided to build a school to pass their knowledge on to those younger, the world of witches and wizards cheered. And so Hogwarts was born. Built in Scotland in the middle of nowhere was a castle large enough to house many thousands of students and teachers alike. It took many years of toil and spells, charms the like of which had never been seen and a friendship to be passed through the ages as a legend and as history; the four whom great scholars have argued where the most powerful and influential figures in all of wizarding history. Except, perhaps, Merlin. These four icons of all that is wizarding were known throughout the land and the school they created would be known as the most famous ever built. These four were none other then the four founders.

Rowena Ravenclaw, the most brilliant of witches and the most knowledgeable in the land.

Salazar Slytherin, one who could out trick a snake and speak with them to do it.

Helga Hufflepuff, a woman whose loyalty was surpassed only by how hard she worked.

Lastly, but certainty not least, we have Godric Gryffindor: a lion at heart. Brave and true, he was arguably the best of the four friends. It is said he dressed only in royal scarlets and golds and that he was always fair to those who crossed his path.

--

_3:13 pm, Monday April 9th_

_Left wing of Hogwarts Castle, Scotland._

"We could have Dragons in the woods! And we should have dungeons! Big deep ones with shackles! And... And... And staircases that move!"

Rowena grumbled miserably and went back to trying to figure out how there were six more rooms in the left wing of the castle then there had been in the original designs. The man behind her bounced on the balls of his feet and mumbled something about moving staircases that lead to the dungeons where they could keep dragons. Ignoring Godric was a tried and tested method and Rowena Ravenclaw implemented it perfectly. He didn't even seem to notice.

"Hey, Rowena where do you think we could get a dragon?" He asked suddenly and the witch pushed down so hard on her quill it snapped. "Maybe if I asked around I could..."

"No! No dragons! THIS IS A SCHOOL GODRICK!"

"Just one! I'll raise it from a egg and It'll be real tame and everything. And I promise..."

"No."

"But Rowena..!"

Rowena ignored his whining, going back to her calculations. Realizing what was wrong she cast a minor charm over the wall that was jumping around. Behind her Godric shuffled his feet. She didn't dare look at him. She just knew that he would be doing that kicked puppy thing again. Rowena was convinced it was a charm or something; a hypnotizing sort of thing. It had to be. It made everyone cave. It made SALAZAR cave. She growled under her breath and tried to figure out why the one brick was turning into a rat.

"Maybe if we kept it in the forest, the students won't have to see it." He was doing the puppy-eyed thing and Rowena nearly swore under her breath. She knew better then to look at that! How could she! She already felt her resolve weakening.

"How about those moving staircases? Rather then a dragon?" She ventured, knowing that unless she placated the Gryffindor they would have a dragon in the forest.

Godric beamed, his head nodding ecstatically. "Thanks Rowena!" He bubbled, and then he was off. Rowena just hoped whoever had to deal with him next had been spared by her sacrifice. She sighed and looked down at what she was writing. Moving staircases was going to require a lot of work. Well, if it kept a dragon out of the school, then she knew she had done well.

--

_3:56 pm, Monday April 9th_

_Great hall of Hogwarts Castle, Scotland._

"Helga! I have an idea!"

Oh God. She had just gotten to working on the great hall. She did not need Godric around. Helga tried to make herself small, pretending that she hadn't heard him and hoping he would go away. It was supposed to work for wild animals and sometimes the man had the intelligence of a gopher. Maybe that counted.

"Helga! Helga! I have a great idea! A dragon!"

"Godric! I don't have time for this!" Helga tried to placate the man. She knew he would drop the dragon thing in a minute but she was really busy.

"But Helga! I really think that a dragon could be a great idea!" He persisted and Helga whipped around to tell him off. As soon she saw his eyes she reconsidered. There was a problem with the tables and she couldn't figure out how to make them work but maybe talking to Godric could help clear her mind. Anyways, those puppy eyes were the downfall of anyone.

"... Why do you want a dragon Godric?"She asked eventually and smiled when his face lit up. How someone so powerful could behave like an eight year old she would never know.

"Well it would be cool wouldn't it?" He ventured then looked pensive for a moment. "Maybe we could make the roof invisible and then when we're eating we can see the dragon fly around... And maybe we could have the students feed it!"

Helga shifted uncomfortably. Godric would want a dragon. It was very like him. Of course, it wasn't really a good idea to have a dragon at a school. Godric had to be aware of this. She looked him in the eye to see if he was joking and saw only excitement. She shifted uncomfortably. Helga really hated telling Godric what he couldn't do, but a dragon? Really?

"Erm, Godric... We can't really have a dragon..." The man deflated even as she spoke and his eyes were wide and sad. She clenched her jaw and put a hand on his shoulder as he turned around to leave. "Godric? Maybe we can make the ceiling invisible..." She ventured, hoping to make him happy. She really hated to see her friend sad.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Thanks Helga!"

She felt good. Even though she had had to turn down Godric's hopes for having a dragon, she had still made him happy. As he left the great halls she knew that she would have to put in a lot more work to make the ceiling invisible, but she felt good with the knowledge that she had managed to keep the idea of a dragon away and still made Godric happy. And, now he wouldn't bother Salazar or Rowena.

--

_4:23 pm, Monday April 9th_

_Slytherin Dormitories of Hogwarts Castle, Scotland._

Salazar was in the process of making sure that no water from under the lake leaked into the dormitories for his students. He had chosen to host them under the lake, after he had figured out that Godric was afraid of water. The man wouldn't bother him here. It was perfect.

Of course, this train of thought was interrupted by a knocking at the door. It was probably Rowena or Helga asking for advice. Walking over to the door, he opened it with flourish and felt his eye twitch to see Godric standing there in all his annoying Godric-like ways. The man was terrible. Worse then anyone he'd ever had to associate with before.

"What?" He asked, though it was more a threat then a question. Godric looked shiftily up at the ceiling before taking a nervous step inside. Merlin, he looked like a puppy that had been kicked. Even Salazar couldn't help the fact that he found Godric adorable. Except Slytherins didn't find people like Gryffindor adorable.

"I was thinking about getting a dragon," Godric mumbled, nearly too quickly to understand. Salazar just stared blankly at the other man.

"A dragon."

"Yeah. I'd raise it from an egg and everything."

"A dragon."

Godric had the sense to look cowed for a moment before he brightened up again. "Come on, Salazar. Where's your sense of adventure?" He asked, trying to goad his friend into agreement. Salazar Slytherin narrowed his eyes. Was Godric trying to manipulate him? It was pathetic! Salazar was quick to point this out to the Gryffindor, who had the decency to look ashamed.

"Sorry..."He mumbled and Salazar smirked. "Then can we get a Basilisk instead? You could keep it under control. Speak to it." He asked timidly and after a moment of consideration Salazar nodded.

"Fine. As long as you keep any silly ideas about dragons to yourself." He demanded and smirked at Godric's retreating form. Ha. The fool thought he could manipulate him, the greatest and most cunning of all wizards? Well, he'd put a stop to that. There would be no dragons at his school.

--

_4:28 pm, Monday April 9th_

_Outside the Slytherin Dormitories of Hogwarts Castle, Scotland._

Godric smirked as soon as Salazar could no longer see his expression. He'd never wanted a dragon anyways. He hadn't even had to weasel his way into getting the moving staircases or the invisible ceiling in the great hall. Plus, a Basilisk? Way cooler then a dragon. The best part about this all was no one would put the blame on him. No one would know he was the one that wanted those things as part of Hogwarts. They would see the other four founders as the ones with outlandish and dangerous requests. Life was good. Vaguely, he wondered how he was going to convince them to animate the suits of armor and then decided that he would ask for a giant squid in the lake. They would much rather have moving armor then a large cephalopod near the students.

With an evil cackle he rubbed his hands together and re-applied the puppy eyes spell. This was going to be fun.

--

Hehehe. This is very silly. It took a lot longer to get out then I might have liked but it was only an few ours of writing. I hope you like. Just something to ease my mind.

I'd like that thank my Beta, who is a god. Once again, it's time for the "Bad Spelling Corner", and my Beta puts it.

Hypnothiseing, scrafise, exsitment, dometomries, Slythryns, exsprecion.

And yes. Those were really on the original draft. I deserve to be shot.

Well, review and Enjoy.

Chip.


End file.
